Many modern electronic devices incorporate a display screen for presenting visual content associated with a running application, and a keyboard for inputting characters in connection with the application. The keyboard may be distinct from the display (e.g. a physical keyboard), or may be integrated within the display itself (e.g. a virtual keyboard). The incorporation of a virtual keyboard does not necessarily need to impact on the overall device dimensions and therefore facilitates device miniaturisation. As a result, virtual keyboards are becoming increasingly more common. A disadvantage of virtual keyboards, however, is that they take up a considerable amount of on-screen space during use, leaving less room to display the visual content of the underlying application.
The listing or discussion of a prior-published document or any background in this specification should not necessarily be taken as an acknowledgement that the document or background is part of the state of the art or is common general knowledge. One or more aspects/embodiments of the present disclosure may or may not address one or more of the background issues.